Mushroom Battlegrounds
Mushroom Battlegrounds is a Mario third-person shooter produced by Gigabyte Gaming. It is for the Gamer and will be updated regularly. There is also a sequel, Mushroom Battegrounds 2. Gameplay Features Mushroom Battlegrounds is a game similar to shooters like Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare. The player can use main ablilites and charge up special abilities to defeat opponents. There are 8 different characters to choose from, each with their own moveset. When playing online battles, players gain XP by winning battles. When they have reached a certain level, they can buy new versions of a character to play as. These characters use the same battle style as their original character, but have slightly different ablilites. Players can go online and play in 6 on 6 multiplayer battles with players around the world. When playing, players have to deplete all the opponents lives to win. Another mode is available to where up to 4 players can fight against each other on one screen. Another available mode is Story Mode. Players can choose from the Heroes and Villains storyline and try to beat levels and bosses. Update History * January 30, 2016: The game is announced with a lot of info about it. * February 6, 2016: The game is released. Game Modes Online Warfare Online Warfare is considered to be the main mode of the game. Players can go online and join teams of six for an epic two sided fight. Story Mode Story Mode is a mode in the game where players can follow a certain plot and fight bosses. Players can choose from the Heroes storyline or the villains storyline. Free For All Free For All is a mode where up to four players can play on one screen. It is a free for all and pits every player against each other. Characters See Mushroom Battlegrounds/ Characters for more info. Mushroom Battlegrounds has a selection of eight characters to pick from, and several varieties of each. All characters have a regular attack and some special moves. Maps Battleground Battleground is one of the more normal stages. This map takes place outside Peach's Castle, and basically just has rolling hills and trees. Peach's Castle A map that is actually inside Peach's Castle. There are many staircases and rooms in this map, making it easy to be lost and cornered. Daisy's Garden A map that takes place inside Daisy's Garden. There are many plants to hide behind, and some Piranha Plants are in the stage, biting any players that come close. Waluigi's Bomb-omb Factory One of the more chaotic stages. This map has multiple platforms and conveyor belts, and Bom-ombs wil often drop in random areas, causing major damage. Bowser Jr's Playhouse Another map in the game. This map is more random than some others, with several bounce pads, Thwomps, and more. Bowser's Castle Ome of the most difficult maps in the game. This castle has lots of platforms over lava, along with Thwomps, Bullet Bill Blasters, and a giant Mecha Bowser. Trivia * This is the second Mario shooter, the first being Yoshi's Safari. Category:Gigabyte Gaming Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Fanon Games Category:Shooters Category:Gamer Category:2016